


Jhin's Music

by Kuhma



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, For a Friend, Murder, Rape, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuhma/pseuds/Kuhma
Summary: Jhin is executing another one of his famous murders, but Sona's music makes him want a little bit more





	Jhin's Music

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is for a friend idk rape's fun wee

Jhin gazed at his mirrored image in the Serpent River, where their mission was leading them towards Demacia. His ever changing eyes shifted the waters as he was knelt in the mossy river side. His mind was writing a poem about the beauty of drowning people in their own blood. Soon his mission partners whistled at him, pulling him off the depths of his mind. 

“Jhin, we are going to get going, there’s a toll on our path and we need you to cover for our weapons, as usual” the mission attendee said with a stern voice. Jhin nodded and calmly got up, wiping the grit off his pants. They were disguised as regular merchants, but they were actually on their way to a secret political meeting. Jhin was tagged along to make sure everything went smoothly. 

Jhin followed them to the carriage, sitting beside crates of fruit, that covered his gun and some other weaponry. How he wished he could just pull it out and leave a gruesome display of these morons right here, beside the most famed river in the land.

They got through the toll without any trouble, and not long they were settled in a housing set up for them so no one would question them being there. Jhin walked down from his room, everyone around the table turning their gaze at him. He wasn’t wearing his assassin outfit, so he looked just like a regular fellow. That didn’t seem to calm his mission partners, as they gazed at him with hint of fear every time he came in to the scene. His eyes wandered around the table, and finally, with a voice as cool as ever he said: “I’m going outside. There is a show I have wanted to see for oh so long.” He smiled at them, but his eyes were piercing through each of them. They shifted and looked at each other, weighing their options. “Just promise, you are not going to murder anyone. We are not here to make political enemies.” Jhin’s eyes darted at the person who said this and his rigid voice said: “Yes. I am an artist, not just a mass murderer. My pieces take time. Nothing that is rushed compares to the works of a genius.” They were left staring at him quietly, and Jhin took his jacket off the rack, pulling it on him and exclaiming as he walked out the door: “Don’t wait up on me”, leaving the others gulping down their concerns. 

Jhin wandered his way to the theater near the city center. He was simply another person here to see the musical play of Sona. He joined the line that had formed towards the ticket booth. The knife was hidden in his combat boots, grazing the side of his foot. His lanky figure loomed over the people dressed in fancy outfits, them being completely unaware this might be the last play they may ever see from her. Jhin’s mind went through the beauty that was gonna be the silent woman left in her backroom with the perfect four wounds stabbed around her chest. It was going to be almost too easy, he thought, but he wanted people to see his fantastic abilities. Of course, it would be a shame the wouldn’t be screams of terror and pain, but that’s the beauty of it. He could read it all on her face. 

He bought his ticket and went off to sit in the lobby, going through the plan in his mind. The bell rang to signify that the play was about to start. He got up and followed the crowd to the theater. It was a big hall with perfect acoustic settings. Jhin could appreciate it, even if that wasn’t the reason he was here. He sat patiently, waiting to see the beauty of his next victim. The hall went quiet, and soon a blue haired woman walked on the stage with her instrument. The silence laid heavy on the crowd, until the woman pulled on the first string, making everyone gasp. Even Jhin, though he didn’t want to admit it, felt a surge of exhilaration over him. He shook his head and focused on the woman. She was magnificent work of art. Her beauty was unmatched. To see that cold and dead on the ground made him very excited. But as the songs went on, his mind was shifting from the thoughts of murder to all things that were fantastic about her music. He could feel the crowd dancing with him in his mind, even with the pressuring silence. The way she pulled her strings, it was like she was pulling on the strings of his heart. He pushed his black hair back when the music ended, him heart bounding in his chest. He just wanted to dance. To rejoice. He wanted her. 

After the show he went to check the security in the way of her backroom. To his surprise, there were way too many people in there for him to safely get to her. He couldn’t do it now. So he decided to wait for her to leave the theater. He stood in the shadows of the back alley that led to the back doors. It was getting late at night when she finally walked out. She was wearing a long jacket, covering her skirt. Her hair was in a bun on her head, leaving her neck to be stabbed right there. Jhin noticed this thought and realized the magic of her songs were wearing off. That’s a pity, he thought to himself, but decided to go with his original plan. He followed her all the way to her house. It was a fantastic mansion in out skirts of the city. Jhin managed to sneak in through the gate, and was left in the shade of the mansion. He walked around the house, looking for an open window. He walked past one and could hear music coming through the cracked window. There she is, he thought with a smile. He looked through and saw her sitting her back towards him. He was about to climb in when the music started to take control again. He clutched his chest and looked up in a daze. It was too extraordinary for him to keep a hold of himself. He had to talk to this lady. He climbed in through the window and was left standing there, staring at the back of her neck. He closed his eyes and walked up to her, taking a hold of her shoulders. She flinched and gasped, her body stiffening to his touch. “Sona... You’re music, it has touched me. I would like to dance to it.” 

Sona slowly turned her head and saw the tall man standing behind him, staring her down with his shifting eyes. She looked like she could scream, but no sound came out. She struggled a little but Jhin tightened his grip, hussing her. “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you, unless you make this complicated” he said, lying just a bit. Sona, let out a trembling breath and started playing again, Jhin letting a sigh of pleasure. “It’s so mesmerizing, it makes me almost not want to kill you.” Sona choked on a cry and continued playing. Jhin twiddled his fingers against her shoulders to the music. He could feel her breathing against his torso, which he had pushed against her back. She was all his in this moment. How exciting it was for him. He looks down on her chest, imagining the wounds on it. Though he couldn’t help but notice her massive rack. He started to bulge a bit, which she clearly noticed, stiffening a bit and trying to push him off her back. He took a hold of her bun and pulled her head back roughly, making the scared lady stare her in the eyes. “It’s such a shame no one will hear you scream... but it is also a great convenience for moments like this.” He pulled her off the chair to the ground, her hitting the ground pretty roughly. She heaved out but no sound came out. Jhin smiled at her, pulling her by the bun towards the bed. She tried to get off his grip but soon she was laying on the bed with her eyes watering. Jhin sat on top of her legs, skimming his hands over her breasts. She was completely paralyzed by fear, her hands meekly trying to stop him from touching her. He gave a chilly smile at her, and pushed her dress off her chest, revealing the perfect pair of boobs for him to play with. Sona looked like she was about to cry, trying to hit him in the chest with her hands. “Now now, hitting won’t do any good for either of us... Or do you want this to be over?” Sona nodded vigorously and Jhin just let out a calm laugh. “ Well, if you wish so...” He reached to her boot and pulled out a sharp knife, making Sona freeze. “Oh, yes, that is the look i was looking for.” Sona started tearing up, staying completely still to not be stabbed. “Just do as I tell and maybe you’ll stay here to see tommorrow.” He pushed the knife back in to his boot, and started to unbuckle his pants. He let his semi bulging dick sit in between her tits. “Would you like to do the honors?” He asked, pushing her tits to cover his dick. She gulped and took a hold of them, and Jhin started rhythmically pushing it between them. He could feel his dick twitch, it felt so good to have the soft flesh rub against his shaft. He growled, licking his lips and smirking at Sona. “Isn’t it great to have use for these things, they have probably just been people’s show business this whole time.” Jhin kept thrusting, his dick growing harder all the time. He growled pushing Sonas hands above her head. “That was all nice, but I think now it’s time for the headliner.” He pushed Sona’s legs apart and her skirt out of the way. Her underwear barely covered anything, making it easier for Jhin to push it in. Sona looked like she was yelling, her face twisting from the feeling of Jhin’s veiny cock going in . Jhin could feel his dick being covered in the wetness of her, letting out a small chuckle. “And I thought you weren’t at all into this.” Sona looked away in embarrassment, but she grimaced from a mix of pleasure and fear as Jhin started to smack it in her. He groaned, she was tight and wet, the perfect combination for a good time. His cock slid in and out, her loosening the longer it lasted. Jhin was going balls deep in her. “Mmh, how I’m happy I came all the way here, this is just pure ecstasy.” She was completely flustered, panting with her tongue out. Jhin could feel himself getting close, lunging in her faster and harder, until he moaned loud as he pushed it deep in her, his cum filling her up. He panted for a while on top of her. The cum seeped out as he pulled his dick out, and he sat on top of her legs, smiling down on her with his head tilted. “I’m glad you could have such a grand finale. But I think it’s time for what we all came here for.” He pulled the knife out of his boot, and Sona’s face was filled with terror. “This is one of my best pieces yet.” He said, and finished what he came here to do.


End file.
